Cant a Superiour have any Peace?
by Artimus Lan
Summary: Xemnas isnt having the best of days, neather will everyone else after Xemnas explodes  lol rated M for yaoi, and some minor language. i love reviews! even if its stuped all reviews will be loved forever


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII; all characters belong to their respective owner's bla bla bla. If I owned them NONE of the Organization would die and Larxene wouldn't exist because she's an evil witch lol.**

Can't a Superior have any peace?

Xemnas was sitting at his desk brooding over these months' bills. The water bill was ridicules, even for thirteen people living in a huge castle. 'It's all because of Demyx's fetish to have sex in the shower with Xigbar…' Xemnas thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration 'Why can't they do it in a bed like a normal couple?' Xemnas sighed softly leaning back against his chair thinking to himself, as he laced his fingers together in front of him. They were on a tight budget, with Xigbar constantly shooting things and Axel lighting the furniture on fire, they didn't have money to just throw out there. His thoughts were interrupted however, when Roxas poked his head into Xemnas' office quietly.

"Superior? May I speak to you?" the young blond questioned, his body now in the door way to Xemnas' office. Xemnas nodded and motioned for Roxas to come in. Roxas was the youngest one in the Organization, but the quiet boy was fairly easy to get along with. "Superior I have some concerns about Axel" Roxas stated.

'Of coarse…' Xemnas thought to himself then spoke. "What is your concerns number XIII?"

"Axel keeps taking my underwear so I have to go commando, and he keeps setting my room on fire from burning his Axe." Roxas stated, an annoyed tone obvious in his voice.

Xemnas sighed for the second time and once again pinched the bridge of his nose; he could feel a head ache beginning to form. "That damned pyro…" Xemnas grumbled. Why did everyone go to him when they needed help with something ridiculous? "I give you permission to go burn his underwear, now leave me be, I have work to do."

Roxas grinned and said a quick "Thank you" before running out of the Superiors office closing the door behind him.

'Maybe now I can-' the Superiors thoughts were interrupted for the second time by a crying Demyx. Xemnas would have been worried…if it were anyone other then the melodious nocturne. "What is it now number IX? Did Xaldin hide a knife in your bed again?" Xemnas inquired, raising an eyebrow. Everyone seems to pick on Demyx for some reason.

"I-I was playing my sitar in the grey area, a-and then Saix growled at me and punched me in the back of my head, and messed up my hair!" Demyx cried, wiping his eyes of tears. Knowing that the Berserker was out for you would make anyone cry like a baby.

Xemnas' eyes widened slightly. Did Demyx honestly say Saix? Saix has been known for his violent nature, but lashing out at a fellow member for a reason as sitar playing is just simply out of character even for him, especially since Xemnas specifically told Saix not to physically hurt anyone unless absolutely necessary. "Number IX, I shall take care of Saix, please go to your room and continue with what you were doing." Xemnas was determined to find out what was going on with his Berserker, mostly because he didn't feel like doing the bills just yet. Demyx nods and opens a dark corridor to his room and steps through, leaving Xemnas alone in his office. "Number VII…come here now" Xemnas used a commanding tone, but even thought his voice was at normal volume he knew Saix would hear him.

A dark corridor opens in the corner of Xemnas' office and Saix steps through, face stoic and eyes on his Superior. "You called Superior?" he stated in a monotone voice.

Xemnas, however, was not as emotionless, rather he looked quite annoyed. "Number VII, why did you physically attack number IX?"

Saix sighed "he was tuning his sitar, and he hit a note that hurt my ears…he kept hitting it so I decided to make him stop before my ears began to bleed."

Xemnas felt his eye twitch. What was with all of this childish quarreling between his subordinates? This is an adult Organization! (mostly) "Saix…come here" Xemnas made the finger motion for Saix to come closer to his desk.

Saix got a little nervous then. He didn't like the tone Xemnas had, it made his hair prickle a bit. Xemnas has never given him anything other than a light scolding, but you never know. Xemnas has given harsh punishments before; many of them are either very humiliating or very painful. Saix hesitates, then does as he's told and walks up to his Superiors desk. Xemnas stands calmly, and then walks around the desk to Saix.

Saix was now actually showing signs of his nervousness. He fidgeted under Xemnas' hard gaze, and kept looking at the floor or his feet. He was afraid those beautiful amber eyes were burning with anger.

"Why are you so nervous VII?" Xemnas purred deeply, leaning down to kiss up Saixs neck, causing his to shiver.

"You seemed angry Sir…I was afraid you were going to strike me" Saix blushes lightly as Xemnas chuckles at him.

"As if I'd actually strike you out of anger" Xemnas stated with a smirk and kissed Saix deeply on the lips.

Saix smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his Superiors' neck. Xemnas responded by wrapping his arms around Saixs' waist, and leaned forward causing Saix to lean back as well onto the desk.

Xemnas deepened the kiss licking across the Diviners lips asking for entry, which Saix gladly gave. Saix wrapped his leg around Xemnas' hip, making him purr softly.

"Hey Superi-" Axel walks into the office holding some papers that he had to turn in from a recon mission, only to find Number I and Number VII in a passionate lip lock on the white marble desk. They stared at axel once they noticed his presence, Saix was as red as a cherry, and Axel still had his hand on the door knob. Axel slowly walks out closing the door as he does, never turning away from the couple in the room. He stands there for moment after the doors completely closed and blinks a few times. "Heh, the boss tops~" Axel says with a smirk and then goes about his business.

Xemnas grumbled as he got off of Saix. His mood was ruined now and he felt like just going and sitting in the bathroom for an hour then returning to his paper work. Saix pouted slightly, feeling cold now that Xemnas' body heat has left him. He made the best puppy eyes he could manage, and then pulled Xemnas back down on top of him. He began licking up the side of Xemnas' neck slowly. "Please?" Saix said whining softly.

Xemnas blushed lightly; Saix only did this when he wanted Xemnas to do something for him. It usually worked, and this time was no different.

Xemnas sighed once more then leaned back down claiming Saixs' lips once more. They began moving their lips in unison, and Xemnas slipped his tongue into Saixs' warm mouth. Saix moaned softly into Xemnas' mouth, eagerly wrapping his tongue around Xemnas'. Xemnas made small grinding motions against Saixs' hips with his own, grinding his slight erection into Saixs much harder one.

Xemnas's door opens loudly and Vexen, Marluxia, Xigbar, and Xaldin all came in, simultaneously complaining about something. Vexen was trying to fight off Marluxia, who was currently preoccupied with getting his hands down Vexens pants. Xaldin and Xigbar were covered in paint and both bickering at each other. Xigbar thought it would have been fun to have a paint ball war in the kitchen, yeah not his smartest idea to do it while Xaldin was trying to make a sandwich.

Everyone eyes widened and they all went silent. Someone would have made a rude comment on the sight of their Superior on top of his lap dog, but they were too busy scrambling out of the way as a desk flies at them, shattering like glass against the doorway. The desk was thrown by a now very furious looking, and horny, Xemnas (Never a good combo kids, its like brushing your teeth and drinking orange juice). "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Xemnas roared and threw a metal trash can at them, effectively hitting Xigbar square between his legs.

Xigbar whimpered and fell to the floor holding himself, while everyone else was busy dodging various random objects that Xemnas managed to find and pitch at them. Vexen got a stapler to the face and Xaldin had a bottle of white out explode on him, staining his face and head area white. They all ran out of the room, except for Xigbar. Who was dragged out still whimpering about how he things 'One of them is bleeding' and once they were out Xemnas finally calmed down enough to stop hurting his office supplies.

Xemnas was panting slightly from exertion and storms over to the door slamming it shut and locking it. Xemnas turned back to Saix and then looks confused. Saixs face was flushed red and his eyes were wide.

"What?" Xemnas said curiously as he walked over to where Saix was sitting on his floor.

Saix stared up at Xemnas for a moment and then found his voice, saying softly "…That was so hot…"

Xemnas' eyes widen as Saix tackled him to the floor with a rough kiss. Xemnas relaxed after a moment and his tanned cheeks tint pink as he kisses back. 'Maybe I can finally be alone with Saix now.' Xemnas thought to himself as he rolled them over so he was on top.

Little did they know a certain red headed pyro was hiding behind the shattered remains of the desk by the door, holding a video camera and was recording the whole thing smirking. "heh, Roxas will surely forgive me after I show him this piece of action~" Axel snickered to himself, and the three of them enjoyed the rest of the evening.


End file.
